Yellow Bellies Adopted/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Everyone rushes to the couch, but the Yellow Bellies are sitting on top of it.) Garfield: D'oh! (The episode begins with Littlefoot chatting with Peter Parker in Central Park.) Littlefoot: What a wonderful day! Peter Parker: You are right, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Glad to hear that. Peter Parker: I hope this day will not be ruined. Littlefoot: Me too. Peter Parker: So, where are your friends and Rocky with Garfield? Littlefoot: They're in Rocky's apartment, Mr. Parker. Peter Parker: Why they didn't come with you. Littlefoot: They're busy with something I don't know. Peter Parker: Well, let's talk about something else. Littlefoot: Fine. Peter Parker: What a beautiful day! Mary Jane: (appears in front of both of them) Littlefoot: Hi, Mary Jane. What brings you here? Mary Jane: Hi, Littlefoot. Hi, Peter. I'm just enjoying this day. Littlefoot: Me and Mr. Parker too. Peter Parker: And we're talking about random stuff. Littlefoot: Like my friends, etc. Peter Parker: You can join us, if you want. Mary Jane: I would like to. Littlefoot: Yeah. (The trio continues to walk and chat.) (Wild Arms is talking to Cera) Cera: Wild Arms, WHY would you want children? Wild Arms: Well, I'm feeling a little homesick, and why the heck wouldn't I adopt some kids? Cera: I know something! You're too stupid to raise a child! End of story! Wild Arms: Well, I heard the easiest to raise are Yellow Bellies. Cera: Well, you got a yellow belly. That's for sure. Wild Arms: But... I'M NOT A YELLOW BELLY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ABOUT THAT YOU NINCOMPOOP!????!!! Cera: How? We've meet 'em before they taken us to Berry Valley. Wild Arms: Oh, really? Cera: Sighs No. We taken them to Berry Valley. Big Daddy: All righty, what's going on? You tryin' to make me mad? Wild Arms: No. Cera: Wild Arms wants to adopt the Yellow Bellies. He has a yellow belly too. Big Daddy: What??!! Wild Arms: (looks at his torso) You're right, Cera. I do have a yellow belly. But I'm a Feathered-Runner. Big Daddy: Well, he can. I myself have many children. Cera: But he has to be responsible for them. Wild Arms: That will not be difficult for me. Big Daddy: (tickles Wild Arms' belly with his tail) Wild Arms: Laughing That tickles! Cera: (laughs too) Wild Arms: Please stop it! (At Washington Square Park...) Wild Arms: Mr. Longneck! Grandpa Longneck: What is it dear Wild Arms? Wild Arms: Is it difficult to raise kids? Grandma Longneck: Yes. Wild Arms: DANG! I GET THIS RESPONSE ALL THE TIME! Bron: Wild Arms, calm down! Mr. Threehorn: Why would you want him to calm down? He's ticked off, so let him be mad! Wild Arms: Thank you Baldi! Mr. Threehorn: Do I look BALD TO YOU?! I HAVE HORNS!!! (In the apartment, Garfield and Rhett are playing Boxers X, a parody of Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!) Garfield: DARN IT, YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO LAND STARS NOW! Rhett: Why not?! I can take your fat rear end down with just few punches! Garfield: (angrily) Don't you dare! Ruby: Come on, guys. Calm down, it's just a game. Rhett: Shut up! This is a game from 1987 and it's classified as an classic! Ruby: Cries That was so mean, mean so was that! Guido: Rhett, apologize to her now! Rhett: Fine. I'm sorry for that. Ruby: I forgive you. Rhett: I was just nervous. Garfield: Why, you LITTLE...! (He is about to squeeze him until Rocky stops him.) Rocky: Stop, Garfield! Guido: Show a little self control, will you? Garfield: Why don't you teach yourselves to shut up! I have a high score, and this stupid longneck who has four feet is trying to beat me! And let me reassure you, no one has ever beaten me since 1989! Ruby: But guys, all this senseless violence, I just don't see the appeals of this. Rhett: If games like this were meant for adults, it'd be rated M, but this is E for Everyone! Garfield: In Frustration Ruby: (rolling eyes) Rhett: Well... Guido: Here we go again. (Later, outside...) Ducky: What a nice day, yep, yep, yep. Spike: Shall we buy an ice cream? Shorty: You don't think about anything than food. (Wild Arms carries the TV as he walks to the pawn shop) Littlefoot: No, please, Wild Arms! Anything but that! Rocky: Wild Arms, can't we just sell my 1985 pizzatron oven? Wild Arms: Thanks, but we need some good thousand dollars to adopt those poor little fellows. (Wild Arms and the gang enters the pawn shop) Pawner: Oh, what do we have here? Wild Arms: Will you pay us a thosand dollars for this lovely Vizio? Pawner: Is it cable-ready? Wild Arms: Ready as she'll ever be. Pawner: Friend, you just got yourselves a deal! (Hands Wild Arms a thousand dollar check) Ducky: I wonder how will he handle this. Yep, yep, yep. Shorty: I wonder either. (Later that night...) Wild Arms: Let's do this! (jumps to the portal) (A Berry Valley appears) Wild Arms: Wow! Berry Valley! I saw it once when I was a hatchling. Hello? Anyone there? (3 Yellow Bellies appear in front of him) Wild Arms and the 3 Yellow Bellies: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Loofah: You scared us, sir! Doofah: I thought they were Sharpteeth! Foobie: Squeaks Wild Arms: Don't be afraid, I'll not hurt you. Doofah: Sighs THAT'S a relief. (A red Yellow Belly named Poofah appears) Poofah: Hi, stranger. Wild Arms: Hi there. Loofah: Oh, where are my manners? Come and have some delicious berries. Wild Arms: Hmm. (eats berries with others) How long did you guys eat? Loofah: For a day. Doofah: Or something like that. Wild Arms: I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Wild Arms. Loofah: I'm Loofah. Doofah: I'm Doofah. Wild Arms: And this is...? Foobie: Squeaks Loofah: Foobie. Wild Arms: Nice to meet you. Loofah: And this is Poofah, our cousin. Wild Arms: (shakes his hand with his) Poofah: Nice to meet you too. Loofah: What brings you here, Mr. Wild Arms? Wild Arms: Well, I would like you three to be my father. Loofah: What? Doofah: To be our father? Wild Arms: Yeah. And bring you to New York City. Come on, I'll show you. Poofah: This is gonna get crazy. (Back at new York City, in Rocky's apartment, the next morning...) Littlefoot: I'm bored. Ali: How about reading some books? Guido: I'm for it! Ruby: I like that idea, idea that like I. Rocky: (grabs The Lord of the Rings book and hand it to Littlefoot) Garfield: (grabs Harry Potter book) Hyp: Can I borrow it? Garfield: Here you are, my friend. Hyp: Thank you. (starts to read) (A 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man web swings inside Rocky's apartment) Spider-Man: Have you guys seen Wild Arms? He hasn't been here the last time he's here. Littlefoot: I didn't see him today. Ducky: Me neither, no, no, no. Cera: He went to Berry Valley to adopt 3 Yellow Bellies. All: WHAT??! Spider-Man: Yellow what? Cera: Yellow Bellies, that ones we helped them find their home. Ducky: What if they get lost or something? Petrie: Me be so happy to see them. Spider-Man: Hyp! We'll have Yellow Bellies here! Hyp: Did you say "Yellow Bellies"?! Cera: Yes. Littlefoot: Oh, boy. Spider-Man: I've gotta find him. (Swings on his webs away) Littlefoot: Good luck! (Outside...) Spider-Man: OK, Wild Arms. I found you. (looks at him) Well, who did you bring here? (notices the 3 Yellow Bellies) Loofah: Hello. Spider-Man: Hi there. Wild Arms: I brought them to NYC to see it and to adopt them. Loofah: Yes. Doofah: I'm Doofah and this is Foobie. (points to the silent Yellow Belly) Spider-Man: Foobie? Wild Arms: He can't talk like them, but he's friendly. Spider-Man: And you are...? Loofah: I'm Loofah. Spider-Man: I am Spider-Man, the superhero of New York. Wild Arms: And he saves poor citizens from danger. Spider-Man: What's THAT red Yellow Belly? Poofah: I'm Poofah. (waves shyly at Spider-Man) Wild Arms: He's their cousin. Doofah: Quite shy but friendly. Spider-Man: You Yellow Bellies can dance very well, right? Wild Arms: They can. Loofah: We can teach you, Spidey. Spider-Man: OK. I get it. How did your tummy get so big? Doofah: We eat a lot of berries in the Berry Valley. You wanna feel it? Spider-Man: Sure. (squeezes Doofah's belly) Oof! Wow! So I see that your tummy is so big. Poofah: We like it. Spider-Man: I'm glad my tummy isn't big like yours. Foobie: Squeaks Wild Arms: Well...? Spider-Man: Let's dance! (Twist by Chubby Checker plays) Hyp: OK. I knew they were Yellow Bellies. (dances) Loofah: (bounces) Poofah: (bounces too) Hyp: Spider-Man, we need to talk! (grabs Spider-Man's arm and makes a run to the alley) Now! Spider-Man: What is it, dear Hyp? Hyp: Do you think Wild Arms will handle the 3 Yellow Bellies? Spider-Man: Well, that's his problem, not mine. Hyp: I think he might want some help. Spider-Man: My work is helping citizens from danger, not babysitting or something like that. Hyp: Yes, I know. Spider-Man: I guess he'll handle this by himself. Hyp: But I think I could help him. Spider-Man: Well, do as you want. Hyp: Thanks. Spider-Man: We're done. (Hyp and Spider-Man comes out of the alley) Loofah: What were you talking about? Wild Arms: What was it? (At Rocky's apartment...) Guido: Have you seen Wild Arms? Pterano: No, I haven't. Petrie: Me neither. Etta: I wonder where is he. (Wild Arms, Spider-Man, Hyp, and the 3 Yellow Bellies came in.) Wild Arms: Hi guys! I'm back! Spider-Man: And he brought 3 guests. Hyp: Come and say hello to them. (The Gang meets Yellow Bellies) Loofah: Hi everybody! Littlefoot: Loofah? Great to see you! Cera: What are you doing here in New York? Spider-Man: Wild Arms brought them. Doofah: To show us the city and to adopt us. Spike: Really? Nod: Yeah, really? Spider-Man: He wanted to raise his own family. Foobie: Squeaks Pterano: That's nice. Petrie: Me very happy. Loofah: Come and try to touch my stomach. Mutt: (touches his stomach) Ooh! So soft and squishy. Loofah: See? Mutt: (Hugs Loofah's stomach) I like it! Garfield: Like a pillow. Etta: (smiles) Spider-Man: (smiles under his mask) Hyp: Be careful, Mutt. Mutt: Don't worry. Loofah: Don't hug my belly too hard, Mutt. Or I'll-- Farts Spider-Man: Oh! Phew! Hyp: Agh! I got Yellow Belly gas on me! Spider-Man: Man, it stinks in here. (opens the window) I need some air. Hyp: Coughing Doc, the Lone Dinosaur: (pokes his head to the window) What happened here and what is that smell? Spider-Man: Oh, Doc. Glad you're here! Doc: Tell me what is that smell? Hyp: It's gas! Spider-Man: One of the dinosaurs accidentally farted. Doofah: Not me. Doc: Who then? Hyp: Don't look at me. Loofah: It was I. I'm sorry. Doofah: Laughs Doc: (shocked) The Yellow Bellies?? Spider-Man: Wild Arms brought them here. Doofah: To show us New York. Loofah: And to become our father. Foobie: Squeaks Doofah: I can't already wait! Foobie: Squeaks Loofah and Doofah: WE ARE THE YELLOW BELLIES! Doc: Well, nice knowing ya. Spider-Man: I hope nothing bad will happen. Doofah: I like it here. Loofah: Me too Foobie: Squeaks Doofah: He too. Rocky: Oh my gosh, I CAN'T tolerate those Yellow Bellies living here! Please, get rid of them! Wild Arms: No! They would be lone and sad! Spider-Man: I gotta go. I've got crime to stop. Littlefoot: (hears a knock) I wonder who is it... Mike: Is there a Mr. Wild Arms? Wild Arms: Yep, that's me--- is there a problem officer? Mike: Of course, you have children, but you don't have an adoption license, and that's against the law to have adopted children without an adoption license. And for that, I'm gonna have to fine this household quite some much, if you could give me a thousand dollars, I might issue an adoption license. Loofah: What are you gonna do, Wild Arms? Wild Arms: (thinks) Maybe I can ask for permission. Littlefoot: And here we go. (A group of Yellow Bellies jump from the portal) Act 2 (At the Daliy Bugle...) Peter Parker: (nervous) I hope Mr. Jameson will like these pictures. Guido: Calm down. Peter Parker: I would like, but I can't. Guido: If you want, you can. Peter Parker: Thank you, Guido. Betty Brant: Hi, Peter. Mr. Jameson needs you. J. Jonah Jameson: Parker! My office. Peter Parker: OK. OK. Guido: (shows pictures of Spider-Man to J. Jonah Jameson) Guido: (smiles at Peter) J. Jonah Jameson: Hmm. Robbie hears your Page 1: Reward. Robbie Robertson: Thank you, Mr. Jameson. Guido: Spider-Man saved the city once again. Peter Parker: That's true. Ted Hoffman: Interesting. Betty Brant: Time to take pills for Mr. Jameson. Guido: So, Mr. Parker, what are you gonna do now? Peter Parker: (whispering to his ear) To fight the crime again, of course. Guido: (nodding) (Outside on the streets...) Hyp's Father: So, Wild Arms wants to adopt kids? Bron: Yes, he wants to raise his own family. Mr. Threehorn: Feh! He's not to be meant a parent! Tria: Topsy! Don't be so rude. Peter Parker: Right, Mr. Threehorn. Hyp: Dad! Hyp's Father: What is it, son? Hyp: Do you mind I brought some Yellow Bellies? Hyp's Father: Yellow Bellies? What's that? Hyp: The guys that Littlefoot and his friends helped find their home. Bron: I guess we have company. (Above...) Mama Flyer: Look, sweetie! Down there! Petrie: What it be, Mama? Mama Flyer: The grown-ups are talking about something interesting. Petrie: What? Petrie's Sibling #1: Can we join them? Petrie: Me like this idea. Mama, can we? Mama Flyer: Why not? Etta: Let's fly! Spider-Man: (swings on his webs) Hi guys! Pterano: Hi, Spider-Man! Spider-Man: Where are you flying? Petrie's Sibling #2: On the ground. Etta: To join the grown-ups. (At the corner of Hudson St. and Chrystie St....) Shorty: (runs to the others) Wild Arms wants to adopt the 3 Yellow Bellies! Littlefoot: We know this already. Mr. Thicknose: Really? Littlefoot: Yes. Shorty: Littlefoot, I gotta tell you something. Littlefoot: What? Shorty: Are you excited about this? Littlefoot: Well, yes. Shorty: Glad you said it. Mr. Thicknose: What are gonna do now? Austin: (cames to them) Ed: (cames too) Austin: Hi everybody! Ed: Hello! Littlefoot: Hi, Austin. Austin: Hi, Littlefoot. Shorty: Hi, Ed and Austin! Ed: Everything OK? Mr. Thicknose: Yes, everything OK. (Back at the Daily Bugle...) J. Jonah Jameson: Hmm, Parker, lemme tell ya something! Come here. Listen, we've lost our food critic to a rival newspaper publisher! So, I need you to be a food critic! Peter Parker: Wow, I don't know boss, I've- J. Jonah Jameson: SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!! Look, there's this place called Rex's Pizza, me and my wife are planning to eat there for our anniversary. So can you do a review of that restruant so that I can go there? You're the only one that can do this. Peter Parker: Sir, Yes, Sir! J. Jonah Jameson: NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND START EATING, NNOOOWWW!!! Betty Brant: Time for your 2:00. J. Jonah Jameson: My 2:00? Oh, with NYPD on Supervillian Prevention? Betty Brant: And your pill! J. Jonah Jameson: I DON'T NEED NO PILL! GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE AND SCHEDULE MY 4:30!!! Betty Brant: OK... J. Jonah Jameson: PARKER, GET TO REX! NOW! (In Rocky's apartment...) Littlefoot: Hey, Austin, what country has the most idiots in population? Austin: The country with the most Jews. Shorty: Wow! Littlefoot: I hope you won't get into any trouble. Loofah: Don't worry, Littlefoot. Mutt: And try not to fart. Doofah: Laughs Wild Arms: We are serious. Ed: Yeah. Shorty: Can I touch your belly too? Doofah: Of course, just be carefull. Shorty: Sure. (touches Doofah's belly with his snout) Hmm. Doofah: What does it sound like? Shorty: Sounds like juice inside of you. Loofah: Giggles (Outside, in between Delancey St. and Allen St....) Littlefoot: OK, everyone ready? Wild Arms: I sure am! Group of Yellow Bellies: We are! Hyp: Everyone get into dancing scene! Poofah: Roger that! Spider-Man: That's not a war. Ali: Fine, I'm ready. Bron: Me too Melanie: I am too! Rocky: Same as I! Jessie: And me! Spider-Man: Let's dance! Garfield: D'oh! I mean, WHOO-HOO! Group of Yellow Bellies: Dum di dum di doo wah! Dum di dum di doo wah! Doofah: Come on come on and dance, Come on and move your feet. Come on swing your tail around to the yellowbelly beat! Group of Yellow Bellies: Come on come on and dance come on and shake a leg Now is the time to take a chance Male Yellow Belly Don't be a scaredy egg Doofah Hyp? Hyp I do not dance! Doofah and another male Yellow-Belly Come on and try! (Spoken by Doofah) Hyp I'm not good alone, I do better with my friends! Doofah Mutt? Mutt We do not dance! Nod We are not like you! Hyp You look so silly! Doofah Thanks, silly's what we do! (Brief instrumental as Foobie, Spike, 4 Corythosaurus, 3 Maiasauras, a Parasaurolophus, 3 Pachycephalosaurus, an Ankylosaurus, 2 Ouranosaurus, 3 Styracosaurus, 4 Sauropods, 5 Saurolophus, 2 Iguanodons and 5 Lambeosaurus dance) Male Yellow Belly Hey, don't you want to come dance? Hyp In your sleep stories pal! Wild Arms Ah, come on, it's fun! Hyp Thanks anyway, you go ahead... What?!? Spider-Man Woah, that is quite a horn you've got there. Cera Thanks, and I'm gonna grow 2 more. Guido Wow! Hey Yellow Bellies, look at this! (A group of Yellow Bellies gather round to admire Cera's horn.) Loofah Dad, thanks. Thank you for helping us find our friends. Wild Arms Sure. Loofah 'Course, heh, we would have found them anyway! Mutt You think so? Without any wisdoms? Loofah Maybe we have some but we just didn't know it. How about this. "Things work out if you let them". Mutt Uh..........Nope, sorry. Doofah Well I got one. "Stop worrying about tomorrow and come on and dance!" Group of Yellow Bellies Dum di dum di doo wah! Dum di dum di doo wah! Doofah Come on, come on and dance come on and move your feet come on and swing your tail around to the Yellow Belly beat Ruby Look at me dance! Petrie Me dance OK! Cera I can bump with the best Petrie (Oof!) Think me dance the other way Doofah Don't be sad and glooby Hyp Glooby?! Loofah Don't be mad and glum. Group of Yellow Bellies No glum! Loofah Take a hint from Foobie! Group of Yellow Bellies Foobie! Loofah He knows that life is fun Group of Yellow Bellies with Doofah Oh yes, it's fun All the Yellow Bellies and Valleydwellers except Loofah and Doofah Don't think about the future, don't worry about a thing. Doofah Tomorrow will be beautiful! All the Yellow Bellies So come along and sing! Everyone Come on, come on and dance come on and flap your fuzz Petrie Spin a spin! Ducky Grin a grin, Cera and Ali Be happy just because! Everyone Come on and tap your toes Come on and click your beak Bounce your belly on the ground and give a great big shriiiiiieeeeek! Two yellowbellies Ducky! Ducky Squeeeaak! Laughs All the yellowbellies Littlefoot! Littlefoot Squeeeaaak? All the yellowbelies Petrie! Petrie Whoooo, ha, ha, ha! All the yellowbellies and Valleydwellers Spider-Man! Spider-Man Shazam! (some sort of short shriek) Whoo-hoo! Everyone Hooting (Ending with one long hoot) All the Yellow Bellies and Valleydwellers Come on come on and dance, Come on and shout hooray! Come on and be a yellow belly Come on, come on, come on Come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on Come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on come on, come on, come on Come on and dance! Come on come on and dance! (Spider-Man falls flat on his face) Spider-Man: I'm good. I'm OK! Hyp: That's a relief. Spider-Man: (gets up but falls again) Mama Flyer: I'll help you, Mr. Spider-Man. Petrie's Sibling #3: Mama is helping Spidey! Petrie' Sibling #1: Wow! Hyp: (wideyes) (Later...) Etta: Did you hear that? Hyp: What? Ruby: Oh, don't say, Etta. We know this already. Hyp: Wild Arms adopted Yellow Bellies. Mutt: Finally he has children too. Loofah: Yay! We have a new father! Littlefoot: That's really nice from him. Guido: (tears come from his eyes) Spider-Man: Sometimes I think of raising my own family too. Ali: (smiles) Bron: (smiles at his son) Tricia: Giggles Bron: I hope he's happy now. Littlefoot: He sure is, dad. Cera: (can't help herself, but has to smile too) Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. Littlefoot: (thinks) Maybe adopting Yellow Bellies wasn't a bad idea at all. Doofah: Giggles Shorty: (smirks) Guido: (smiles) Very good. Chomper: (gives a thumbs up) Ruby: So what are we gonna do now? Doofah: Can we see more of New York? Loofah: Yes, can we? Wild Arms: Well, why not? Ali's Mother: But be carefull. Mama Swimmer: Something can happen to you. Ali: Mother, do you think they are safe with Wild Arms? Ali's Mother: Well, sweetheart, it's on their own. Mama Swimmer: Look! Spider-Man: Where? Ali: There! Spider-Man: What are the herd of Yellow Bellies doing on the street? I guess I'll have the find out. (Web swings) Act 3 Petrie: Me see Yellow Bellies. Spider-Man: They are in the streets. Pterano: I hope they'll not cause any trouble. Guido: Me too. Etta: They have stupid nature. Guido: Etta! Etta: I'm just saying what's true! Pterano: Enough of that, you two! Spider-Man: Now focus on them! (On 8th Ave....) Littlefoot: Ali, what do you want to do? Ali: I don't know, Littlefoot. And you? Littlefoot: Me neither. Ali: I have an idea! Littlefoot: What? Ali: We can just go to the Central Park and relax. Littlefoot: That's not bad. Ali: I knew you agreed. Wild Arms: Hey, you two! Leave your little date later and turn back. OK? Littlefoot: What are you talking about? (Littlefoot and Ali turns back to see a herd of Yellow Bellies running down on 8th Ave. They make a run for it. A block of cars appears.) Driver: Hey, you beasts! Get out of here! (The car skidded to a stop, causing other cars to crash into each other. Then Spider-Man swings to the rooftop where Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Wild Arms, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, and Poofah were there.) Spider-Man: What's going on here? Hyp: There's a traffic jam! Mutt: Thanks to the Yellow Bellies! Poofah: Hey! Loofah: I'm scared. Doofah: Loofah, it's OK. Loofah: It's not OK! Nod: Yeah, it's not OK! Foobie: Disappointingly Hyp: We have to get you out of here. Doofah: How? Wild Arms: By pushing you! Wild Arms What to do, I wish I knew It is something I must think through The Yellow Bellies are causing chaos and I know that it is wrong But they just want to play Why must those two both keep away? I wish I knew just what to do about those guys Oh, I do Oh, I wish I knew Spider-Man: Hyp, Mutt, Nod! Get out of here with these Yellow Bellies! Hyp: Roger that! Loofah: (goes with them) Poofah: Wait for me! Spider-Man: I'll take care of the rest. Nod: Good luck. Wild Arms: We'll meet you there! (Back at 8th Ave....) Mr. Threehorn: Littlefoot! Littlefoot: I didn't bring them here. Randy Perlman: Then, where did these yellow-bellied dodos came from? Ali: Mr. Wild Arms brought them here. Mike: And adopted them. Hyp's Father: My son's right! I knew they were Yellow Bellies all along! Spider-Man: I see they are not dodos! Hyp's Father: And what else they would be? Spider-Man: Fata morgana or something. Hyp: Dad! Spider-Man! That's enough! Mutt: We have to bring the Yellow Bellies back home. Nod: Yeah, back home. Loofah: We're staying here! Doofah: With our new father! Foobie: Questioningly Poofah: He said "Really?". Pterano: If you 3 want to stay, then you can. Etta: And Wild Arms will take care of you. Pterano: Besides, he is your father now. Guido: We wish him good luck with you. Petrie: Me too. Spider-Man: Me either. Littlefoot: And ME too! Poofah: Who are you? Big Daddy: I am Big Daddy. Loofah: (bursts out laughing) Doofah: What a funny name! Mutt: (looks at them sternly) Austin: (tries not to laugh) Littlefoot: What are we gonna do now? Hyp: (shrugs) Foobie: Squeaks Shorty: What did he say? (looks at Spider-Man) Spider-Man: Don't look at me, I don't speak Yellow Belly. Randy: So, is this yellow belly dodo problem over? Pterano: First, there are not dodos but Yellow Bellies. Second, they are too much stupid to take care of themselves. Wild Arms: (angrily) Don't talk about my kids like that! Etta: Father, you've come too far. Pterano: I'm sorry, Etta. Loofah: It's OK. Hyp: Panting My tummy's aching. (his tummy growls) Oh, boy. Farts Spider-Man: Not again! Hyp: Hey! It's not Yellow Belly gas! It's my gas this time! Spider-Man: It's the same! Hyp: No it's not. Nod: Eww... Mutt: You are gross. Guido: (passes out of the smell) Hyp's Father: Son! (looks at him sternly) Poofah: Coughing Mutt: (covers his nose) Rocky: (his face turns green) What an awful smell! Garfield: D'oh! Loofah: Giggling NYC Man: Hey, you! NYC Woman: Get the overgrowns dodos out of here! Petrie: Gulps Oh, boy. Guido: (wakes up from his passing) Petrie: Me tell the Yellow Bellies to go away. Spider-Man: (run on the wall) Man, the Yellow Bellies are driving me nuts! Pterano: (flies with him) Calm down, Spider-Man. Spider-Man: (tries not to yell out loud) Loofah: Father, what are we gonna do now? Wild Arms: (shrugs) I don't know. Littlefoot: We could show you more of NYC. Cera: (rolling eyes) Ducky: You sure will like it! Yep, yep, yep. Hyp: Pardon my farting, please. Mutt: It's OK. Laughs Guido: (sarcastically) Very funny. Mary Jane Watson: (appears in front of everyone) Loofah: Who's that? Foobie: Squeaks Spike: It's Mary Jane Watson. Guido: She's our friend. Bron: Yes, she is. Grandpa Longneck: Can we get out of here? Bron: Oh, yes. Hyp's Father: Well, come on! Littlefoot: Move out, everyone! Spider-Man: (swings on his webs) WHOO! Cera: Sighs Spike: (his tummy growls) I'm hungry. Doofah: Me too. Cera: Well, what should I do? Poofah: You should rest. Cera: Fine. Poofah: How does it feel, Cera? Cera: Not bad. Spider-Man: All right! The Yellow Bellies are gathered up. Loofah: Yay! (Later...) Loofah: Well, I guess it's goodbye to you, Poofah. Goodbye. Poofah: I will miss you already. Doofah: (tears come from her eyes) Loofah: Cries We'll miss you. Poofah: And maybe I'll meet you someday. I promise. Foobie: Squeaks Littlefoot: Goodbye, Yellow Bellies. Spider-Man: (waves goodbye to the Yellow Belly herd) Hyp: (tearing) This is so heart wrenching. Crying Mutt: (hands Hyp a tissue) Here. Hyp: (blows his nose) Thanks. Loofah: (hugs Poofah) I'll miss you already too. more Poofah: See ya. (The Yellow Belly herd and Poofah jumped to the portal) Loofah: He'll miss us. Wild Arms: I know. Ducky: (sadly) Yep, yep, yep. Littlefoot: Sighs Big Daddy: Well, that's it. Rocky: I'm glad the Yellow Belly problem is over. Spider-Man: Phew! Loofah: But, hey! We're here! Big Daddy: Really? Hyp: (still crying) Mutt: (embraces Hyp) Easy, easy. Wild Arms: Sighs Big Daddy: Try this! (tickling Wild Arms' belly with his tail) Wild Arms: Laughing Stop it! Littlefoot: (smiles) Loofah: Giggles (Everyone began playing) (Ending Theme) Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts